


Misdirection

by Raineishida



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fang and Snow are super hot, at this time i haven't finished the game yet, i should have been working when i thought this story up, no spoilers for Lightning Returns, so this is all i have to go off of, still sailing this ship alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During those 500 years, Snow has slowly lost himself. But before he did, he spent a lot of time trying to forget what he had to lose. He spent that time forgetting with Fang, who was also trying to forget some things of her own in the few years she's been away from Vanille, treasure hunting at the Dead Dunes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> I was filing when this happened in my brain, so I wrote it down when I got home.
> 
> Fang and Snow are an interesting dynamic to me. Both are warriors, the sentinel types, who care deeply for their comrades, and yet...when they break down, who takes care of them? Why not each other?
> 
> Basically I stand by the fact that they're both super hot and they have fantastic chemistry, so. That's enough for me to work with. 
> 
> Also, Misdirection is the name of the Commando and Sentinel Paradigm, which I think is appropriate. :D

\---

He fucks her hard because she tells him to. Most of the things he does to her are because she tells him to, and he appreciates that. He appreciates how she demands things of him, talks down to him, treats him and their coupling like nothing he’s used to. He likes it.

He supposes he mostly likes it because it takes his mind off Serah, even if only for a little while. Because while Fang verbally abuses him, makes her demands, it gives him something to focus on. It gives them both something to focus on.

It takes away the pain.

He has to admit he doesn’t mind the fact that she tells him to fuck her as hard as he can, challenges him to make it so she can’t walk, so that her bandits will ask her what happened, if she’s alright, so that Adonis will tease her, and blush when she tells him in not so many words how she’d conquered a mountain. He likes it because he knows she can take it. With Serah it had to be gentle, because she was small, and he was afraid to break her.

Fang wasn’t gentle. Fang left nail marks he had to hide. Fang bit him. Fang left bruises around his waist and hips from clenching her thighs around him so tightly that he almost told her to lighten up. 

But the pain kept them focused, reminded them that of all they’d lost, they had thin shells of each other, even if only for a night. 

Fang didn’t usually stay. She’d most often leave in the middle of the night, leaving him in turmoil because she couldn’t handle the dreams he’d wake up from. She didn’t know how to comfort a man twice her size.

She didn’t know what to do if he started crying.

So she left.

Until the one time she stayed. That was the time that she checked his brand while he was putting his arms around her. That was the time she didn’t abuse him, degrade him, goad him with dirty talk until he wasn’t himself anymore.

That time was almost...gentle. This time she looked him in the eyes, and she kissed him without using her teeth. She left no marks, she did not bruise his hips. The fingers in his hair did not pull, and she did not make demands he was too exhausted to meet. This time she kissed his face, cupping his cheek in her palm before sighing. “I’m sorry.”

He couldn’t handle it. He lost the strength he’d been carrying, so thinly veiled by bravado, and slumped against her, burying his face in her neck so she couldn’t see the sadness, the defeat in his eyes.  
She stroked his hair, not saying anything, knowing that words were futile. 

“You’re not coming back, are you?” he whispered, his breath tickling her neck. She hesitated, closing her eyes, swallowing back her guilt..

“No. Not anymore. I’ve got...things to take care of in the Dunes.”

“Does Vanille know you’ve been here…?” he asked, this voice thick. Fang sighed.

“No, I haven’t told her. I haven’t seen her since I left the Order,” she admitted. 

Snow sighed. He reached for her legs and unwrapped them from around him, settling her back against the pillows. “Please, then. Humor me a final request,” he asked her softly. 

She knew what he was going to say, and pulled the blankets around them as he settled next to her. “I’ll stay.”

His sad smile was enough for her, and he draped an arm across her waist, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. “Thank you…For everything.”

She lay awake for the rest of the night, sad, yet soothed by his calm breathing behind her as he slept peacefully for the first time in what was probably years.

 

\--


End file.
